Convert $10\ \dfrac{3}{17}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${10}\ {\dfrac{3}{17}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{3}{17}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $17$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{170}{17}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{170}{17}} + {\dfrac{3}{17}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{170}{17}} + {\dfrac{3}{17}} = \dfrac{173}{17}$